Metal Gear Guardian
by Sasha of Sorrowful Memories
Summary: Based in the MGS3 era. Bitten at a young age, Elvira is one depressed werewolf. However one day, everything changed. A spirit tells her to protect this 'Revolver Ocelot' and lead him onto the rightous path. But... can she do it?
1. Prologue

Midnight

She tore out of the bushes, the thorns picking at her bare legs and thighs. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too overwhelming. Every inch of her body hurt, pulsed with pure pain, shocked her till she was too weak to move. She leaped over a mossy log, too numb by the cold and pain to notice the cuts and burns on her naked body. The wails of the dogs behind her got louder and louder, the shouts of angry men chanting "Kill the wolf, Kill the wolf before the full moon!" That was tonight, she knew it. The girl paused in a small clearing and looked up. The sun was settling, and she could faintly see the white moon. Nothing would prepare her for what was going to happen tonight. She already felt the pain of the transformation, and just to think, _it will get worse._

The howls of the dogs and men reminded her she was being followed. She bolted further into the forest, avoiding the awakening cobras and other small but dangerous creatures. Why did it come to this? Why? What did she do to deserve this? She was only fifteen, and visiting her poor family in the Soviet Union! But ever since a week ago, her family was too afraid to even touch her.

The girl stopped. She was cornered, a muddy cliff raised before her, blocking her. She let out a groan of fear and turned around to run the other way, but the men and their dogs had already began to block her in.

"Kill the wolf…Kill the wolf before the full moon!" they chanted, their dogs snarling and barking at her. The girl tensed and felt the pain worsen.

"Please!" she begged the mob. "Spare me!"

The lead man pulled out a long, silver knife from under his coat. "Spare a Werewolf!" he spat. The men behind him shouted angry retorts. "Never!"

"But its me, Elvira!" she cried. "Elvira Livana, daughter of Emily Livana and…"

"It no longer matters, wolf!" He shouted, leading his men forward. "Unleash the dogs!"

To her horror, the men untied their dogs whom lunged right at her. Elvira tried to jump away, but one mud colored dog latched onto her leg. He tore into her flesh, shaking his body to tare her skin away. She let out a cry of agony like none before and fell, beating the dog to let go. Only more came, Sinking their hungry teeth into her arms, legs, sides and all. She cried out for help, but the men just stood there, watching as the orange sky turned silky black. The dogs tore into her, chewing her muscles and pulling her apart. She could feel the bones in her legs and arms snap in two. She could feel the very tooth that sank deep into her. She could see her own crimson blood spray and pool. She gave up screaming and felt the darkness close on her, the pain seemed to start to fade away.

But, like a bolt of lightning, her bloody body jolted. She went completely numb, and to her, it seemed like the calm before the storm. The dogs stopped and backed away slowly, their eyes wide as they stared at her. She gazed up at the now blackened sky, and over her, the full white moon hung.

Elvira's eyes widened, and all together the agonizing pain returned like a breath-taking wave. She heard the sound of bones snapping and crackling, and she could feel her ribs rising under her skin. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and retched, blood seeping out from her lips. Her gums hurt as well, to her, it felt as if someone was using a knife to try and pry out her teeth. She tossed her head and cried out in pure agony. This pain was overwhelming! Elvira rolled onto her stomach and gripped the ground for support. She clenched her teeth, and felt sharp dog like fangs with her sore tongue. She arched her back once she felt her rib cage shift again, rising higher and wider. She could feel her organs shift too, rising and falling, twisting and changing. Her spine crackled and rose, nearly breaking her bloody skin. Elvira lifted herself a little from the ground, staring widely at her trembling hands. They were stretching, shifting and cracking. She felt the sharp stabs as new, thick and sharp, talon like nails popped out from under her normal human nails. She let out scream, feeling her feet shifting like her hands had, but they kept on stretching, tarring her already torn skin.

Elvira parted her jaws. A gurgled cry escaped her as the pain in her tailbone area increased till she felt a nub press threw. The nub grew and grew slowly and turned furry. She twisted her head, her collar bone snapping and widening. She felt her torn muscles tense and bulge, even healing. Black fur had begun to press through her healing and shifting skin. More blood poured from her pointy-toothed mouth just as her lips tore and stretched. Her face began to grow long, like a wolf's muzzle. She threw her head back and forth, crying out. But now, her cry sounded more like a doggish whine and yelp. Her ears stretched as well, turning long and furry, pointy as well. She now saw that her whole body was covered in silky black fur, dark as the night sky.

Patches of gray fur grew on the backs of her legs and elbows, and her once black and gray hair now turned all gray and shaggy with black tips. She closed her tearing eyes, and the pain slowly faded away. She stood there, on all fours, panting and gasping. What had just happened to her! Was it true…was she really what she thought she was? Elvira opened her eyes. The staring dogs around her flinched and backed away, whimpering and cringing. She gazed over them, to the mob. They were shaking in fear, even the lead man. Most groaned fearfully and started to back away. Elvira blinked and stood, noticing her legs and changed in shape. She looked at her hands…or should I say paws. They were similar to a human hands but…they had pads and long, shiny black claws, plus the black fur. Elvira snapped her head up, making the mob and dogs flinch. The lead man stepped forward nervously, but anger was still spread on his face.

"Hurry! Before the Transformation is complete!" he bellowed. "Get your silver out, and take her lets bring her down! Hurry!" The mob seemed to get their anger back and began taking out shiny, silver objects. Silver forks, knifes, pitch forks, and much more shiny things they picked were made of silver. Elvira shook her head and raised her hands to stop them from advancing, which made the dogs whimper and kneel.

"No! I'm ok, really! Look, I'm not going to attack you, I'm fi…" Another blow of pain took the breath from her gut. More pain! Her throat began to throb, and to her amazement, her limps began to move by themselves. Her hands clenched, her legs took a few steps toward the dogs. What was she doing! Elvira gaped her jaws to yell "stop it!" but all that came out was a snarl. At that, she noticed she no longer had any control over her body. She through her head back and let out a long, eerie howl. What was going on! The mob flinched and backed away more when she finished, for she snarled and began to walk toward the dogs. She had the urge to bite into their fur… for revenge? No, she felt no revengeful anger towards them, just the urge to taste blood and feast. Elvira tried to control herself, but when whatever was controlling her parted her jaws and roared at the shaking dogs, she began to lose the visions around her. Darkness closed on her, and soon she could no longer see. She felt nothing, but heard the yelps of the dogs, and the cries of the mob. Horror, fear, many emotions filled her nose with their scents. But soon, she lost the hearing as well. What was happening? But her mind slowed when she lost all thought, and she blacked out.


	2. Destiny

-1She gazed through the dark thickets, staring with her shining gold eyes. She felt her ebony black fur tremble along her narrow body. Slowly, the she-wolf placed a paw ahead of her and stalked forth towards the feeding hare. She could feel her fangs longing to sink into the warm flesh, for it's blood to run down her thirsty throat and for the satisfyingly full stomach, filled with hare.

She lowered her body close to the grassy ground and readied herself for the death pounce. The air around her was filled with the scents of pine, sweet honeysuckle, drying grass, and the cooling breeze washed over her. The hare's ears twitched, making the she-wolf freeze. Only then did the wind change into the prey's favor, and off the food went, running away from it's predator.

With a snarl of frustration, she leaped after it, barking her anger. The hare ran faster, starting to loose it's pursuer, when the unexpected happened. In a flash, the ground under the hare exploded, blowing the prey up along with it.

Shocked, the she-wolf yelped and slid to a stop, her eyes wide. She was confused and scared. Why did her prey, her to-be-dinner, just blow up?

She felt her fur jump off of her when the sound of barking filled the once quiet air, quickly getting louder and louder. Scared, the she-wolf turned to run, but remembered what happened to the hare. If she ran, maybe she would explode too.

Like a river, dogs poured out of the thickets and surrounded her, snarling and snapping their jaws at the scared she-wolf. She snarled back at them, flashing her pearly white teeth in warning. But then she heard the yells of Man, which sent her wild with fear. She turned on one of the black and brown dogs, sinking her long, sharp fangs into it's throat. The dog wailed in pain and struggled madly to free itself, but there was little hope. With one dog down, the she-wolf went after another, and another, crazed with fear.

Men in black ran towards her from the forest, holding guns and wore ebony black masks. She roared at them, trying to fight off the invading dogs. The men stopped and stared at her in shock, fear, and awe. As she took another dog down by the neck, she stood on top of it and roared, deeply and loudly. The few surviving dogs yelped and ran away. If they had tails, they would have been tucked tightly between the mutt's legs.

The men stood there, staring with their guns raised at the large she-wolf. She growled lowly at them, and walked toward them, down the hill of fallen dogs. She could smell their fear, the look in their wide eyes only proved her right. She wanted to scare them, as revenge for blowing up her prey. She would kill them, but she knew pretty well she wouldn't be able to kill them all, with their guns and other human weapons that she didn't understand. The men backed away, yelling weak threats at her.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Go on, w-wolf! Go back into the forest!"

"Go on, boy!"

"Shoo!"

The attempts only made her more angry. Her snarl grew, deeper and louder, her lips further back to reveal more of her long fangs and teeth. She lowered her body to the ground and readied for a death pounce when…

BANG!

Everything froze, even the she-wolf. She stiffened, waiting for the agonizing pain of the bullet wound to start…

But it never did. Confused, she looked at each of the men in black, and found they too were just as shocked as she.

The sound of what she thought were coins rattling filled the air, along with the loud footsteps… or was it so loud because of the silence?

From behind the humans, another man in a black army-like uniform (like the other men) walked forward, his boots the cause of the coin-rattling noise, which were spurs. He was whirling a revolver around his finger casually, same with the other hand. Like the rest of the group, he wore a flesh colored beret, but no black mask. His face was fully visible, and he some-what looked feminish. He had a narrow nose and squinted bright blue eyes. From what she could see, he had blond buzzed hair.

He stopped in front of his men, glaring at the black and gray she-wolf.

"What's going on here?" he asked one of the men.

"We heard a claymore go off and we came to check it out, and we found this… wolf."

"And he killed six of our dogs! Look behind him!"

The mask-less man, dubbed the alpha in her mind, looked passed her and at the heap of dead dogs. He frowned slightly, but his eyebrows rose as if he was impressed.

"Really now…"

The she-wolf looked up into the man's eyes.

"Yes Commander."

She felt the air around her get colder. The voices of the leader and his men were droned out, the only thing she could hear was her own breathing.

"Why isn't he moving?"

"Should we shoot him?"

She felt something touch her scruff and then her fore arms, hind legs, stomach, and neck. The sound of chains rattling filled the freezing air.

"No, he could be useful to us… capture him."

The cold, gray white chains revealed themselves around the places she had felt them. They tightened around her, and she felt a tug on the chains around her neck. The she-wolf looked up, finding a pale man holding the ends of her chains.

"What the hell is he looking at?"

"I don't know, but get the rope on his neck while he's distracted."

The man wore a black rain black poncho with a hood covering his face, but the she-wolf could still see his gold eyes, ringed with red, slightly hidden by his glasses. In a low, haunting voice, he murmured, "You are the chosen one. The one who must change what is to come. It will be your goal to prevent the horrible future… You must protect Revolver Ocelot… Lead him onto the right path… it is your destiny…"

Confused, the she-wolf opened her jaws, as if to say something, but the man vanished. The air warmed, and the sounds returned. Then she felt the final tug on the chains around her neck before they too vanished. "Go…"

"NOW!"

The she-wolf let out a yelp of surprise as three men talked her. One wrapped a rope around her black muzzle and tied it tightly, making it hard to breathe. They tied her paws together, and wrapped some rope around her neck. She growled lowly, struggling greatly. But the men were too heavy and strong, and soon she gave up.

The men backed off, nodding to each other with eyes that shined with triumph. She glared at them, growling when she had enough breath. The spurs on the leader's boots rattled again as he walked to her, and knelt by her head. She glared at him, but felt the shudder of fear tickle her spine as she met his icy gaze.

"Should we give him to the dog trainer, sir?" asked one of the men. The leader shook his head.

"No…"

The men blinked at their commander. The she-wolf twitched her ear at him as he set a hand on her silky black fur.

"I'll keep him."


	3. Midnight

-1**Sasha: thank you for the review, kitty. bows and the rest of yallz, I will continue the story as long as I get 1 or 2 reviews per chapter. I really like this story and I hope you peeps will too. Oh, and I do have a habit of misspelling things and I also suck at grammar, so please excuse me ''' anywhos, enjoy! PEACE!**

**Sasha of Sorrowful Memories**

"What is this? A wolf? There are no wolves around here!"

"Ok then, this is an oversized beaver."

"Don't get smart with your commanding officer!"

The she-wolf stood next to the mask-less man, scared to death. She had no idea where she was, she had always made sure she would stay clear of the human's grounds, but she had been kidnapped from her forest home and into this…base. The scents here were vile, reeking of Man and their hideous tanks and whatnot. Everything was so dull, and she couldn't escape, not with the wire fence around the base. But what scared her the most, was the man in front of her. He was tall, VERY tall, with short blond hair and narrowed hazel eyes. Scars covered his face, looking as if he was struck by lightning directly in the man's face. He wore a green overcoat like uniform, and what looked to be some sort of red suit under it.

But the she-wolf did not spend a whole lot of time looking at the tall man, she feared him slightly. Something in his voice, and the way he acted… she disliked him. She couldn't do anything about it, though. It seemed that he was the top Alpha of the whole human clan there, but she didn't understand why…

"…why on earth do you want to keep this…mutt?" the Alpha asked with a disgusted tone. The she-wolf pinned her ears back.

"He killed six of our dogs without a problem, I bet he could have killed more if my men hadn't interrupt him."

"So, he's a killing machine eh?" the Alpha knelt, looking at the she-wolf in the eyes. She growled a warning at him, glaring. He snorted and stood again.

"The mutt needs to learn his place 'round here."

"Sir, we suggested sending him to the dog trainer…" one of the mask-less man's men said, but the Alpha silenced him with a glare.

"I think… I'll teach him."

The air lightened, a burning scent rose into the she-wolfs nostrils. The crackle of electricity stabbed at her ears as the strands of it danced along the Alpha's arms. He was smirking at her, which sent a shudder of fear down her spine. Just as he began to walk to her, the mask-less one blocked his way.

"Ocelot! Out of the way!"

"You'll kill him. I'll train him on my own." the mask-less man defended. The she-wolf blinked, her ears pricking at the mask-less man's name.

'Ocelot?' she thought. '_The _Revolver Ocelot?'

"For that last time… out of my way!" the Alpha started to lift his hand, perhaps to shove Ocelot out of the way, but the she-wolf was too quick. She snapped the ropes that tied her mouth shut and roared, pinning her ears back and narrowing her deep golden eyes. Everything froze around her, silence falling upon the area. Ocelot turned and looked at her, the Alpha just as shocked. She snarled at him, giving the man the deepest, most pissed-off looking glare she could give. The Alpha took a step back, then glared at Ocelot.

"Fine, you can train him. But if he kills anymore dogs, or even tries to kill one of our men, he's _dead."_

Without another word, the Alpha turned and walked away. Revolver Ocelot glared at him, then looked at the she-wolf. She calmed, looking up at him innocently. She thought she'd just as well befriend the human she was to protect, after all, he was her only protection in the human base. If she were to loose him, death would surely take her.

Ocelot excused his men and tugged on the she-wolf's rope leash. "What was that about?" he asked her, in a tone she knew as curiosity. She opened her maw, as if to say something, but a thought came to her.

'No, don't talk! If you just start up a conversation with him, he'll think your possessed or something and kick you out! Just act like a normal wolf, it'll make this protection thing a whole lot easier!'

Instead of an explanation, she let out a whine. He turned away, leading her toward one of the base's buildings. "You sure have guts, boy."

'IM A GIRL!' she wanted to scream, hell, she wanted to yell that to everyone who mistaken her as a male. 'IM A MOTHER FING FEMA…'

"So, what should I call you?" Ocelot said out loud, though he didn't look at her. She blinked, dying to tell him her real name.

'Its…. Elvira…'

Ocelot looked her over, then away.

"It's perfect fitting…"

"Ocelot?"

Both Ocelot and the she-wolf Elvira looked around, finding what she thought was a woman leaning against the building. As it turned out, it was a man in a green general looking army outfit, similar to the Alpha's. He had shoulder length blond hair and firm blue eyes.

"What do you want, Raikov?"

"What's with the wolf?" he asked, eyeing Elvira curiously. She felt the man's eyes sink into her skin like a bear's fangs.

'Does he know… that I'm not just a wolf?'

"He's my personal guard dog." Ocelot answered, then turned away, tugging Elvira's rope leash.

"What's her name?"

Ocelot stopped, Elvira too. 'W-what? How does he know that I'm not a male!' she felt both scared and relieved that somebody got her gender right, but her curiosity began to sink in.

"It's a male wolf!" Ocelot growled. Raikov narrowed his eyes.

"Have you checked?"

'Oh you better be kidding me!' Elvira thought nervously, then looked up at Ocelot. 'If you DARE try to look down there I'll…'

"_HIS_ name is Midnight." Revolver Ocelot snorted, and before Raikov could continue the argue, he turned away into the building, tugging Elvira with him. She watched the man, and right before the door behind her closed, the she-wolf could have sworn she saw the spirit that told her to protect Ocelot stand where Raikov had been.

**Sasha: whew! Well this chapter is up, the next one should be up soon. By the way, this is all set before Snake's Virtuous Mission, not exactly sure when, perhaps a week or two before. I'll be sure by the next chapter…I hope . Anyways, please comment on this, and if you are to correct me on something, please PLEASE be nice about it, I'm very sensitive whimpers **

**PEACE!**

**Sasha of Sorrowful Memories**


	4. The Connection

**Sasha: Once again, thank you VERY much Kitty and Sugar, that comment made me feel really happy. The future chapters may take a while to make because I must replay Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater over to remember Midnight's story (yeah she's that old lmao). But then again I beat it 2 times so I already have a good idea about it JWell here ya go! PEACE!**

Midnight laid on the floor within Ocelot's room, her gray tipped tail touching her wet black nose. She wasn't asleep of course, just watching her 'owner' twirl his revolvers. Every once and a while he'd drop one, curse at himself for the mistake, pick it up and try again. She grew bored real quick, but it wasn't like she could just get up and go do whatever she wanted. Midnight had to stick with Ocelot, which was starting to upset her.

'Why should I watch him? Why the hell do I listen to that… ghost! It's not like he has control over me, I mean… he's a freakn' ghost! I don't have to do this…I should just leave…' she thought to herself, but her heart told her to stay. She growled quietly and closed her eyes. Ocelot looked over at her.

"What is it, boy?"

'I'm…a….freakn'…GIRL!' she narrowed her ebony brows in frustration, and pinned her ears back. He snorted, turning away from the wolf, but after a while he looked at her again, knealing beside her. Midnight opened one of her deep golden eyes and blinked at him curiously. He put a hand in her hind foot. Only when he began to lift it did she realize what he was doing.

'Oh HELL NO!'

She jumped up and leaped to the other side of his room, tail high and bushed. Oh she was awake now, and it was clear by her wide eyes and erected ears. 'Your not ganna get any peek-see's with me, boy!'

Glaring, Ocelot grumbled and got back up, crossing his arms. "Fine."

He turned and quickly walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Huffing, Midnight slowly calmed, lowering her tail and fur. She felt slight guilt tug on her heart, making her ears lower. Grumbling, she followed him out of the sliding door, and into the dull gray hallway. He was nowhere in sight, but his scent tugged Midnight's nose to its trail. She darted her eyes back and forth, the sound of her sharp nails clicking on the stone floor tapping at her pricked ears. Already she missed the soft, moist ground of the forest, along with the wild scents and comforting trees and plants. She even missed the snakes, the ones she had to avoid almost 24/7, and oh man did she miss those juicy, plump rabbits.

The she-wolf whined as she trotted down the dull hallway, her fangs longing for her regular prey. She hung her head slightly, once again the battle of decision rose in her head, either she should leave or stay.

"What the…"

Midnight bumped into a pair of legs, stumbling back and shaking her fur. Slowly and with a growl, she looked up, finding a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes, slightly hidden by a pair of glasses. She wore a uniform similar to the Alpha's, too, which sent Midnight's suspicions high. The she-wolf snorted and turned to go around the female human, but the woman blocked her again.

"Hey now, aren't you Ocelot's pet?"

Midnight answered with a grumbling growl and went to go around her again, but the human did the same as before.

"Aw, are you looking for him?"

'Okay, now your just annoying me.' the she-wolf growled. The woman chuckled and picked up a bag beside her; she must have dropped it when Midnight ran into her.

"Sorry to bother you, boy, but can you show me where…Volgin's room is?" she asked nicely. Midnight's ear's flickered, both pissed that she was called a male again and the confusion of who this Volgin was. She tilted her head and snorted, to show that she didn't know Volgin. The woman sighed. "You know, the tall guy with the ugly scars on his face?"

Midnight's eyes widened slightly. 'Volgin… so that's the Alpha's name…'

Without a word, the she-wolf turned the other way and trotted back down the hall. She had an idea of where the Alpha Volgin's den was, around Ocelot's. She heard the clutter of boots behind her, which indicated that the woman was following. After retracing her steps back to Ocelot' room, she heard the footsteps end, and she too stopped and looked at the woman.

She was standing right in front of Ocelot's room, somewhat glaring at it. Midnight half barked and half growled, catching her attention. 'What do you have against him?'

"Oh, sorry…" she mumbled and continued to follow the cranky she-wolf. It wasn't long before Midnight scented the Alpha, which sent her fur on end. She stopped in front of a large door, the woman copying her.

"This is it?….Thanks boy…"

Midnight snapped at her. 'HOW MANY TIMES….oh just forget it…' she turned away, to continue her search for Ocelot.

"I'm sorry… " she heard the woman start. With a groan, Midnight looked back at her. The woman looked afraid now, and so the cold, knife of guilt began to sever her heart in two. She slowly padded to the woman, letting out a concerned whine. The woman patted the wolf's head and sighed. "Thank you for taking me here. Sorry for being a burden." with that, she disappeared into the room, the door sliding shut with a _shink._

"Ok fine then." Midnight mumbled out loud. She turned around, and the sight before her made her heart drop. Ocelot was walking towards her, his eyes slightly narrowed. 'Oh no…did…did he hear me?'

Ocelot stopped in front of her, staring at her. She was unsure of what to do, or…what to SAY. She just lowered her head, ears, and tail, and whined, pitifully, but she had to. He watched her for a bit, then passed, murmuring, "Come, Midnight."

His voice was low, his eyes narrowed. Was he really mad at her? She quickly followed, tail and head low to show she was sorry. They walked into his room, and he watched till the door closed. Midnight sat down, staring at his feet, at the spurs. Silence, something that bothered her. She wanted to hear him say that it was ok as long as she didn't do it again, but no, nothing, not even a grunt. The black she-wolf whined again, trying to provoke him to talk. Instead, he knelt, right in front of her and lifted her muzzle to face him. She kept her ears pinned, her eyes sad as they stared into his. Slowly, Ocelot reached into his left pocket on his uniform.

'What is he doing?' she thought, blinking at him. But what he pulled out made her ears perk forward in shock.

In his hand was a flesh colored collar. It was smooth leather, nicely made to fit a large dog. But not only that, the shiny, little yellow tag was what she focused on the most. In fine writing, it read,

**OCELOT'S "MIDNIGHT"**

Sworn to protect only Revolver Ocelot.

Anyone who interferes, Shall feel my fangs

'Sworn to protect only Revolver Ocelot. Anyone who interferes, shall feel my fangs'. The words ran threw her head, and she smiled. She liked it, 'feel my fangs'. Midnight wagged her tail as Ocelot leaned forward, wrapping the leather collar around her neck and fastened it on her. He stood back, looking down at her with a slight smile, looking like a boy who just got his very first puppy. She stood up, wagging her tail and panting happily, nuzzling his leg.

'I guess that means he forgives me!' she thought as he knelt again and ran his fingers threw her dark fur.

Darkness came quick, with promises of rain. Midnight sat outside on a porch to a room Ocelot was in, for they would not allow her in. It was the cafeteria, she thought, no wonder they didn't want a huge wolf in there. So she didn't fight them, she would wait till her owner would come out.

After Ocelot gave her the collar, they had been inseparable. She followed him everywhere, except for the bathroom of course. They toured the base, meeting a few dogs on the way. They all bowed before her in submission, making her feel like a true alpha. Guards awed her as she passed, which she liked too. Midnight wasn't used to attention, she hadn't been for at least 7 years. She was shocked that she attempted so quick, but who could blame her? She had no choice, with the ghost telling her what to do.

Her golden eyes stared out into the small opening of grass before her. She could smell rats and snakes, tempting her to hunt. Unable to find an argument against hunting, she trotted out, her nose to the ground in hopes of finding better prey, like a rabbit.

As the moments passed, all she caught was a few rats and almost a snake, if it hadn't been a poisonous one. Hungrily she fed, snarling at the fact that she needed more. She looked around, her growl finding its way to a guard. Scared, the guard on the other side of the small field froze. She turned away from her feeding site and went into the grass again, praying that a rabbit was there. The she-wolf caught eye of the guard, seeing how scared he was. The scent of fear rose into the air, tempting Midnight to pull a prank.

But something else caught her eye. The door where the guard was posted opened, and the woman she saw before walked threw. The guard saluted her, but she ignored him. She walked into the clearing, stopping only to gaze at the cafeteria door. The woman looked sad, or afraid, Midnight couldn't tell. She stunk of Alpha Volgin's scent, so thickly that it made her muzzle wrinkle. With ears pricked, she trotted towards her, her collar jingling with her stride. Alerted, the blond turned and looked at the she-wolf.

"Well, looks like Ocelot has claimed you." she said, knealing to pet her. Midnight wagged her tail, but gagged at the scent that came from her. The woman laughed. "Guess that means I better take a…"

"Tatyana, Volgin wants you."

Midnight turned and looked at the guard who stood next to the door where the woman, dubbed Tetyana, had came from. The wolf tilted her head, a small whine erupting from her as Tetyana stood and sighed.

"Well… at least I had some freedom."

As quickly as he had came, the woman was gone. Confused, Midnight started to follow. She wanted to know why Alpha Volgin wanted her all the time. Was she a slave, a guardian like she was?

"Midnight, time to go." Ocelot's voice rang into the air, catching the black and gray she-wolf's ears. With a groan, she turned and walked back to the cafeteria door, where Revolver Ocelot stood, his arms crossed. Quickly she forgot about Tetyana and ran to Ocelot, tail wagging. Midnight sat before him, jaws open in a happy pant. Ocelot smiled, faintly, and held out his hand, in it, was a chicken leg. With a yip of joy, the she-wolf took the meat in her jaws and put it on the ground, holding it down with a paw as she tore into the juicy and tender flesh. Her master knelt and ran his hand down her back as she ate, her tail wagging the whole time.

"She really likes you, doesn't she?" she heard a voice from within say. It was Raikov, she knew, but she didn't look up.

"You sure it's a she? Looks like a boy to me." a different male said.

"Go check if you really wanna know."

Midnight stopped eating and lifted her head, glaring coldly at Raikov. 'Oh I dare you…'

Ocelot snorted at them and stood, walking out the door. "Fear is right, Midnight is a male."

Raikov smirked and shrugged his shoulders, in a way that told Midnight "yeah if you say so." Ocelot walked out, followed by Midnight, the drumstick still in her jaws. She felt her heart flutter as his scent filled her nose, it reminded her of the forest with gunpowder hinting it. She hated the gunpowder, but it was better than the other's.

The night sky filled with stars, each twinkling brightly. No clouds or anything, just a perfect dark sky. As the she-wolf thought, her heart lightened in her chest. 'Maybe this isn't so bad. It's kinda better than the forest, much more exciting. Besides, I _do_ kinda have authority here… and…'

They entered Ocelot's room. He closed the door behind her, locking it, and sighed. She sniffed around, her tail wagging and her collar jingling as the tag danced. She felt proud of that tag for some reason, as if it was an honor to be wearing it. 'I'll never take it off.' she thought. 'Never…'

She turned around to yip at Ocelot, perhaps to invoke him into play since she was so happy, but to her surprise, he was shirtless, about to take off his pants. Midnight yipped in shock and turned away, golden eyes wide. 'Holy…' She felt heat rush to her face, blushing under her deep black fur. Boy she was happy that her coat was black…

He passed her, petting her head lightly. She looked at him, and a gulp was sent roughly down her throat. He wore nothing but boxers, revealing smooth young skin. All she could do was stare, frozen, heart racing. 'Uh…er.'

Ocelot climbed into his bed, pulling the blankets onto him, closing his bright blue eyes with a long troubled sigh. Blinking, Midnight ignored her shock and padded up to his bed, her heart racing even faster. 'Why am I…'

She set her muzzle on the side of his bed, a whine escaping her. Opening an eye, he looked at her, and set a hand on her head.

"Your wild, aren't you?" he asked. Confused, she tilted her head. "Why are you so tamed?"

Midnight licked his hand and nuzzled it, trying to comfort him out of such a stage. He smiled, and patted her head. "Goodnight, Midnight…."

Ocelot reached up and turned the light next to his bed off, shutting the room into darkness. She blinked. 'I wonder what's up with him…' Without thinking, she leaped onto the bed, feeling her master jump in shock. She slowly padded up to him, the soft covers feeling ever so odd to her pads. Her golden eyes locked onto him, the darkness not blinding her one bit. Her pricked ears caught the sound of his breath, slow, warm. Midnight laid herself beside him, licking his forehead tenderly. Warmth grew inside her, like a mother caring for her cub.

Shockingly, his arms wrapped around her, hiding his face within her fur. She frowned, setting her head on his.

That night, Midnight thought, their connection had been made.

**Sasha; Omg im sooooo sorry it took me so long to post, I had writers block. Well here you go, ill try to write the next chapter quicker! PEACE!**


	5. The Snake

**Sasha: um, yeah, sorry about the ending of the last chapter, I was kinda in a hurry to just complete it :sigh: I promise this chapter will be better::I hope:: Sorry it took so long!**

The air was sweet and warm, the leaves on the trees still green with life. The snakes flickered their forked tongues as the rabbits nibbled on the seeds under the trees. Dew was just dripping off the grass, landing on the backs of the blinking frogs. The loud hiss of the alligators rumbled in the air, their long dinosaur like bodies basking in the bright sunlight.

Midnight trotted threw the brush, tail high and eyes alert. She wasn't alone, two guard dogs followed her, watching her, eyes narrowed. She could sense that they didn't like her, for good reason. She had killed many of the dogs before, nearly a week ago. But they dared not attack her, her fangs could end their lives within seconds.

The dark wolf paused in her steps, eyes shifting to the sky. Her ears and caught something, but what was it? Birds? No, it was much louder than a bird. But as she looked up into the sky, she saw, quite faintly, a large gray bird with stiff wings that did not move as it soared threw the sky. However… that was not the sound. The gray bird was too far away to hear.

The dogs impatiently walked past Midnight and into the forest, after the few guards that walked ahead of them, far ahead of them. Ocelot's guards, though Ocelot wasn't with them. He was back at the base with the Alpha, who of which still greatly disliked her. He forcefully sent her out on a patrol, away from Ocelot. But Midnight didn't seem bothered. This wasn't the first time this happened, she knew she would be reunited with her master soon.

Rustling leaves, the sound of branches snapping shocked Midnight's ears. She spun around, her golden eyes scanning the forest. Birds threw themselves into the air, screeching curses in their own squawking language. The wolf bolted into the thickets, her ears locked in the direction of the noises. Whatever it was… it was no bird.

She slowed her pace as the brush thinned. She caught the scent, but the vagueness surprised her. It was like no scent before, she could identify few recognizable scents… like it was a Man, and there was smoke on him. But that was it, the rest of the scents that the Man carried was new to her. Curious, she ventured farther, until she came upon a sight that confused her…

A tall man stood before her, a parachute spread like a single decapitated wing behind him. He wore clothes that matched the forest around them, with so much equipment that bewildered her wolfish mind. He whipped off his fly like face, throwing it to the ground like it was of no more use to him.

The Man turned, his brown hair shifting in the low wind. His green eyes were narrowed as if stuck that way, which reminded Midnight of her Ocelot. Blinking, she watched in curiosity and awe as the human knelt and pressed a finger into his ear, and began mumbling to himself. The site amused Midnight, a man talking to himself make her nearly chuckle. But then he stood again and walked toward her, his eyes locked on something within the forest. Gasping, Midnight backed up, but as the man took out what looked like a gun, she bolted. He must have heard her, for he too ran, though it was for cover behind a tree. She paused, looking back for him.

He peeked from behind a tree, his narrowed eyes meeting her shocked golden eyes. He looked puzzled, as confused as Midnight was when he tore off his fly-face. She stood there, waiting for his movement. If she ran, he could shoot her down.

"_So what?"_ she thought as the human knelt, his eyes fixed on her collar. "_You can heal from that, remember? You can heal from all wounds!!!" _Though she wasn't sure about bullet wounds, it never happened to her before. "_Would he shoot me?"_

The man whistled, making the she-wolf jump awake from her thoughts. He motioned for her to come to him, his gun lowered, perhaps to show that he was of no threat. Curiosity burned at her again, urging her to obey. "_Go on, if he pulls that gun on you, attack him!"_

Taking cautious steps, Midnight walked toward him, ears pricked, eyes wide, tail raised. The man kept urging her on, tapping the ground in front of him. Curiosity hinted his eyes as well, so maybe… he wasn't a threat…

She stopped a few wolf-leaps before him, not wanting to get too close. He did not ask her to come further, he simply squinted his eyes at her collar. "_He just wants to read the tag." _her mind whispered. "_Odd Man…"_

The faint buzzing tickled her ears. She blinked as the man poked at his ear again, and started mumbling like before. "_What in the world is he doing?! Is there a fly in his ear that talks to him?"_

But she did hear something from his ear, faintly, but she heard it. The words were hard to hear, she words "Snake" and "Equipment". She kept hearing Snake, was that his name?

Midnight walked closer, sniffing at him. Snake looked at her, and began talking.

"Hey, are there suppost to be wolves in the Soviet Union?" he said, his voice deep and rough. She heard the fly in his ear say, "No, not that I know of anyway." Snake chuckled. "Well, there's a black one in front of me, but he has a collar on, guess he belongs to someone here. Seems peaceful… I can't read the tag though, it's too far…"

"_He called me a HE! Why that.."_ Midnight pulled back her lips and gave him a sharp bark before turning away with her tail up. Shocked, Shake hid behind his tree again. "_What, are ALL wolves males these days?! Stupid Man…"_she no longer cared about Snake as she walked off, not looking back. She headed for the base, tail still high in the air. Silently, she headed back to the base, to her master Ocelot.


End file.
